With a processing machine having tool magazines on each of which a plurality of tools can be installed, for example, a punch press that uses a turret as a tool magazine, it may be necessary to confirm the numbers of tools placed in the respective pockets on the tool magazine in which the tools are installed. To check the number of the tool placed in each pocket on the tool magazine, an operator conventionally visually checks the tool magazine. Alternatively, the operator checks a list showing the correspondences between the numbers of the pockets on the tool magazine and the numbers of the tools in the pockets.
However, much time and effort are required for the operator to visually check the tool magazine, and it is also difficult to remember a plurality of tools when they are to be changed. Further, the list showing the correspondences between the numbers of the pockets on the tool magazine and the tool numbers is difficult to understand and may cause the operator to erroneously recognize the display information.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool information display device for a processing machine which can display information on tools installed in appropriate parts of the processing machine, in an easy-to-understand manner. Another object of the present invention is to omit excess display items to provide an easy-to-understand display. Yet another object of the present invention is to allow even the identification numbers of installed tools to be checked in an easy-to-understand manner.